


I'm Strong, Fear Me

by AdamHorman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Gen, Just something I've wanted to write, Nothing serious, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamHorman/pseuds/AdamHorman
Summary: "God, Damnit!" Uchiha Izuna cries as he is sent flying back, crashing into another Uchiha Clan member who just managed to get up."Language." Naruto says atop from the tree branch he's been sitting, watching the show and eating an apple that the tree gave him generously. Generous than Uchiha Tajima at least.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 181





	I'm Strong, Fear Me

Naruto knows he is strong. He knows he's already surpassed all the Hokage. Not only Hokage but every person on this planet. He's known this ever since he gained Six Paths Senjutsu and the Sage of Six Paths himself gave him his Yang Chakra. At that point, the only person who could rival him was Sasuke. 

But Sasuke died, giving him his Rinnegan and Sharingan and Six Paths Yin Chakra, leaving Naruto alone in an empty world, with a third eye on his forehead (Naruto's been calling it RinneSharingan) and a new slowly ascending moon on the sky.

The decision to go back to the beginning of all this came easy. It's not like there was anything to do in an empty world. This way, he could give everyone a better life. So he did it. Opened a portal through time and landed on a faraway past.

Naruto knows he is strong. It wouldn't be wrong to call him a god because technically he is one. But Naruto also knows he shouldn't boast about how strong he is. Especially in this time, something like that can get him into serious trouble.

But he really can't help himself. He really can't help after seeing Uchiha Tajima and Senju Butsuma send young boys and girls to the battlefield all because they want to act like petty children.

"God, Damnit!" Uchiha Izuna cries as he is sent flying back, crashing into another Uchiha Clan member who just managed to get up.

"Language." Naruto says atop from the tree branch he's been sitting, watching the show and eating an apple that the tree gave him generously. Generous than Uchiha Tajima at least.

The Uchiha and Senju Clans were about to fight again. Uchiha Tajima gathered his forces and was marching down to the riverside where they were going to battle against Senju when Naruto came and stopped them.

There were 100 Uchiha when Naruto stopped them. Now 70 of these Uchiha are knocked off. 20 of the rest are little ones that Naruto took to the side (forced) with clones. The remaining 10 have been fighting against him for the past hour. Or rather, they've been fighting against only one shadow clone. The real Naruto is chilling on the branch.

"Fuck you." Izuna screams, getting up and firing another Katon Jutsu. Not that it does anything. His clone stops him easily with a big chakra hand. To be honest, Sasuke used to make a lot stronger ones.

Naruto ignores Izuna and turns to the heavy-breathing form of Uchiha Tajima. Madara is standing next to his father, looking equally exhausted. Which just shows they've no chance of winning against him. Clone Naruto hasn't even been attacking them with full strength. He's been just defending and countering.

"Is this the strength of the famous Uchiha Clan? The strength that is feared through every other clan? The strength of the Sharingan that can see the future? I'm disappointed." he says.

Humiliation. Naruto's never liked it. Probably because he's been humiliated a lot in his childhood. But, as he watches Uchiha Tajima's face go red from anger, damn it if he doesn't like it. The bastards that have been sending little children to fight deserve more.

"Father," Madara says. breathing heavily and the sight doesn't give Naruto as much satisfaction as he thought it would. Mainly because Madara is like 16 and therefore, in the eyes of Naruto, a child.

Tajima turns to his son.

"This clone is a shadow clone. It is a Jutsu Tobirama created just recently." Madara explains.

"Are you saying Senju is behind this?"

"It wouldn't be far too stretch, is it?" Izuna says, drawing his katana and getting ready in a battle stance. Like a katana will do anything.

Above on the tree, Naruto stands up and starts laughing. Ten pairs of Sharingan glare at him.

"What are you laughing at?" some Uchiha Naruto doesn't know, snaps.

Naruto waves a hand, still laughing.

"It's just that you can think Senju Clan can be as strong as me is hilarious." then he laughs more.

Ahh, being a villain is so satisfying.

"And besides," he continues before anyone can say anything. "Senju is not the only clan I know the techniques of."

He turns to his shadow clone who grins at him. Naruto nods.

To the surprise of Uchiha, the clone's eyes blaze red, three tomoe in each eye.

"Wh.....Ho......Wha......H-how do you have the Sharingan?" Izuna manages to say.

Technically, it isn't his Sharingan. It is Sasuke's. Though since he gained his RinneSharingan, he's been able to deactivate it.

Hmmm? The sun is setting and honestly? Naruto wants to take a hot shower. Maybe it is time to take things seriously and finish this battle.

"Alright!" he says and claps his hands. "I've gotten bored and it is almost night. I think it is time we are done here. Besides, I think the little ones should go to sleep." he says, pointing to a group of armored kids who have been staying on the side through the battle. They look pretty uncomfortable as each of them has an arm of a Naruto Clone around their shoulder.

Naruto hopes the clone he sent to the Senju side didn't do something stupid.

* * *

The clone he sent there indeed did something stupid. Like on the Uchiha Side, he managed to take most of them without killing anyone. The problem arose when he used Mokuton to stop a Jutsu from Tobirama.

"So you've never used Mokuton before?" Hashirama asks, bringing a cup of tea to his mouth. Naruto made that himself.

"I've started using it just recently." He says with a shrug. Together, they lean against a tree and watch as Tobirama tries to get past the clone of the Naruto clone so he could fight against Uchiha.


End file.
